Willis the Fox
Bio Name: Willis the Fox Gender: Male Age: 24 Alignment: Evil Favorite Food: Lobster Favorite Drink: Grape Juice Likes: Himself, mirrors, lobster, grape juice, causing pain, beating the good guys, having a nice dinner, and bad jokes. Dislikes: Good guys, cowards, cheap food, pretty boys, hope, dreams, and life. Appearance: Orange-Red fur, black tip tail, black muzzle and teal eyes. This guy also wears one black boot and a brown one. Half of his pants are green while the other half is green. The rest of his outfit consists of a bunch of random colors and patterns. He wears a green cloak with red lining. Willis also wears a purple fedora with a bright pink feather attached to the fedora. Personality Willis may come off as a light-hearted villain, but he is actually planning on destroying all life on the planet as he finds no meaning to life. He is a power hungry fool who despises life other than his own and he finds himself amusing to look at. Willis is pretty much insane and enjoys seeing others in pain especially if they're the good guys. He especially hates those who are cowards and those he believes that are "pretty" boys. Willis also enjoys to insult and make fun of other people. As stated before, Willis doesn't care for the life of others as he will sacrifice those who work for him or just eliminate them for no reason other than just having a laugh. History I shall rewrite this. Powers Willis started out by having no powers until he was infused with a strange substance from a magical beast. This gave Willis the ability to use fire based magic or Pyrokinesis. Willis is able to use fire(duh). He can make fireballs, pillars of fire, and so on. Even if Willis has fire powers, he is unable to use other fire user's fire against them. Willis also has Electric Magic. This allows to use electricity whenever he casts it or by using it from nature. This magic also allows himself to become a lightning rod and absorbs other electricity used by others. His last known magic is Ice. He could do all sort of ice attacks even in hot environments, however it won't be as strong. He could also form a shield of ice or a barrier to protect itself. This could be useful, but fire can still melt it. Willis is also able to form weapons out of ice and freeze water. Willis can also summon a meteor to come down from space and come down to destroy things. He was able to do this after gathering all the stone tablets. He has yet to use this attack. Quotes "Bah! You're totally useless. Hm...take a hike!" "Ew...aren't you hot. Well, time to fry you with some electricity! We hee hee!" "You-YOU STEPPED ON MY NEW BOOTS!!!" "Does it look like I care about your life? You're a henchman, go do some henching!" "Bwahahaha! He acts like I care!" "Your talk of dreams and hope bores me. On to the fight were the fabulous Willis fries you with lightning!" "Shuddap you fart!" "Well you served your purpose. Zap!!! Hee hee!" "Listen! Ever hear of a haircut?" -Willis to Truth "We hee hee I'm hilarious! *walks into a wall* OUCH!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Well played wall! Someone get rid of it." Regrellis Name: Regrellis (Willis+Regret ) Age: 26 Gender: Male Alignment: Evil History Now that Regrellis knows the location of the rest of the statues, he is now looking for them while causing mayhem. Well...that's pretty much it. Powers Regrellis still has Fire Magic to use as well as his Ice Magic. His Electric Magic is a lot stronger since he has been using it a lot more than before. His Meteor attack is still the same except that with Regret's help, Regrellis is able to be more accurate with it. 'Neo Regrellis ' Neo Regrellis was once known as Regrellis before he destroyed all five statues and became a deity able to erase things from existence. However, this has yet to happen and might happen in the future. Appearance Neo Regrellis takes form of a grotesque monster. His body is composed of random animal parts such as the head of a dragon's skull with blue flames coming out of its mouth, two tails, 4 feathered wings, a lion's mane, his neck area also consists of scales, feline hind legs, hawk legs in the front, and what appears to be a human skeleton attached to the right side of its body. History Regrellis finally destroyed all the statues and caused Mobius to fall into a new era of darkness. Now Regrellis traveled and climbed the largest mountain on the planet while he became the center of magic. He was granted the "Beam of Hope" and used it to obliterate Little Planet. He also used the beam to destroy large stretches of land on the Lost Hex as well as Mobius. Powers Neo Regrellis has even more powerful ice, fire, and electric magic as well as water magic. He still has his Meteor attack. He now has the power to change to strength of gravity but only in a certain area and takes a few hours to be used again. Neo Regrellis has an attack known as' Beam of Hope' that he fires unto the planet that can destroy large stretches of land. This beast is also able to occasionally heal itself if seriously wounded, however he won't be completely healed even if it is used a lot. Neo Regrellis' last power is that of nothingness. He can erase anything or anybody from the world as well as the universe itself. In order for everything to be erased, Neo Regrellis has to be alive for a week. After that, nothingness will consume everything. That means that Neo Regrellis will also cease to exist. Abilities As stated before, the longer Neo Regrellis exists, the more things are consumed by nothingness. Also, in six days of his existence, he will break the Laws of Physics. Neo Regrellis cannot age, but then again he will cease to exist in seven days. Although he can still be killed. Trivia Willis' personality is based off Kefka. His power of the Void was inspired by Exdeath from Final Fantasy 5. Random Note Just in case. This is my new account so I will no longer use PotyKing. I will still edit all pages that I've made on the other account. Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Evil Category:Magical Abilities